


filler title before i come up w something better

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Writing, M/M, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, School, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (dangonronpa no killing game normal hs au) y/n is a newer student at hopes peak (so original wow) and comes to a realization after an argument with the student he "hates" most.
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Kudos: 8





	filler title before i come up w something better

as the bell rang for dismissal, y/n grabbed his bag and sped down the hall, walking briskly as to get out of school as soon as possible. he was a new student there and already hated it, the school was entirely too big and confusing to easily get around. At least some of the other students were tolerable; all except for one, of course. Buyakuya Togami. y/n hated him from the moment they laid eyes upon each other. From his arrogant demeanor to his snobby superiority complex, he couldn't stand to be around him. attempting to navigate the halls of hope's peak, he began to recall the days events.  
just that day the two had crossed paths and it didn't end well- it was the middle of some boring english lesson and there was a teacher prompted class debate, then left for a staff meeting, leaving the class by themselves. no one really cared for debates anyway, at least that's what y/n thought, until the teacher asked him to give his opinion on the point of the book the class was currently reading. having zoned out, he made up some random idea that the book was about friendship (easy, generic option.) Buyakuya quickly objected, claiming it was in fact about human nature or existentialism or some other pretentious suggestion. before, y/n really could care less about the class discussion or his opinion over a stupid book, but just the fact that this prick had dared disagree with him gave him a newfound sense of motivation, driven by his anger.  
"How could you ever come to the conclusion this book was about such a silly idea? are you incompetent? I have no patience for incompetent people," Buyakuya quickly tacked on to his argument, seeming uncharacteristically passionate over the subject.  
"hold on. immediately disregarding others ideas because they don't fit your own, then calling ME the incompetent one...seems a bit hypocritical," Y/n mentioned.  
"excuse me? how dare you even consider implying that im wrong in the first place, much less stupid. dont forget who you're talking to here."  
"oh so now you think you're all that just cause you have daddy's money? cute. it's honestly sort of funny," y/n snapped back harshly. "fame, power, and money are social constructs. your'e no different from the rest of us when you think about it. not by intelligence at least, you can't even win this argument."  
Buyakuya stood there looking appalled for a moment, almost stunned into silence by the fact that anyone below him would try giving him backtalk. a teacher from the hallway quickly spopped their head into the classroom and muttered something about staying on topic, then left. everyone ignored her and the rest of the class refocused their attention on the increasingly heated debate at hand. Buyakuya rose from his desk and strode up to y/n, who also took to standing. he hovered a few mere inches away from y/n's face, hostility radiating off him. he stood there beneath the taller man and took in everything about him now that they were standing so closely together. every little angle on his face, the pretty, delicateness in his sharp features. the enticing, soothing scent of his expensive cologne, now becoming apparent as of the closeness shared between them. the realization of just how attractive he found the other man sent y/n into a panic, trying to keep calm and ignore any thoughts related to fondness over him.  
"are you even paying attention to me right now? do you hear a word i just said?" Buyakuya spoke angrily. y/n had gotten distracted by the unintentional intimacy between the two of them.  
"couldn't recall a word you said, to be honest i could care less as of now," he improvised, trying to play it cool in face of his newfound infatuation with him. "you rich people sure are boring... no personality. not entertaining." y/n almost felt bad being so rude, and hoped he understood that he was just toying with him.  
"don't even bother trying to convince me you didn't pay attention because i was "boring" as you say. in fact, i think it was something else." he retorted, moving closer to y/n, practically pressing up against him now. "and i think you know exactly...what it is," he smirked, y/n glancing down to hide his flushed face.  
"oh, and y/n... if it's entertainment you want, i think i could at least give you that," he placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face, looking y/n in the eye. an expert in appearing cold and stoic, buyakuya's face revealed nothing to him, but the tension between the two was painfully strong and undeniable.  
just at that moment, the class was dismissed- the intimate moment ruined by the bell. y/n grabbed his things and ran to his next class, eagerly waiting the end of the school day. not paying attention to any of his classes, y/n's new rival/loveinterest/??? seemed to occupy his every thought, as though he was hopelessly obsessed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> v cringe ik,, anyways to be continued


End file.
